Pong Lessons
by Random Guise
Summary: A drabble series that is and isn't about the game Pong, it could also be titled "Everything I Needed to Know I Learned from Pong". My only posting I'll probably keep in-progress just in case I have additions later, I'm starting off with 13 lessons.
1. Chapter 1

The Left and Right paddles battled for hours, each matching the other for the tiebreaker. Left right, back and forth, up down.

Finally, Left made a shot that disappeared and reappeared behind the right paddle - Left was victorious!

"Just how did THAT happen?" Right asked.

"I figured we always play the same way and we always tie. I introduced a new variable to win."

"There are only so many ways for the ball to go. There is nothing new."

"I used the third dimension."

"There's no such thing."

**Lesson: There's more to the universe than you can conceive.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was tense.

The tournament count was close as Left and Right paddles vied for the week's championship. The marathon was emotionally taxing and both were worn out from the exertion, but neither was willing to give up yet. The goal for both lay just ahead - the first one to ten victories was the champion.

Luck, skill and fate mixed interchangeably as one player and then the other would get on a roll. The game totals were nine-all as they started the last game just when the power went out.

**Lesson: Be sure to pay your electricity bill.**


	3. Chapter 3

Left 1 and Left 2 decided to team up in a doubles match with Right 1 and Right 2.

Both teams struggled at first, but as the game progressed Left 1 and 2 confused each other by going for shots together or standing still because each thought the other had the ball only to see it sail past to lose another point. This led to frustration, anger and a thrown controller. The Right paddles learned to coordinate with their turns and zones and won the game twenty-one to twelve.

**Lesson: Teamwork takes communication AND practice in order to succeed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Left and Right paddle were involved in yet another furious game of Pong. It was a pitched battle, so much so that no one smelled the smoke until the room was on fire. Quickly the players evacuated, leaving the console to continue playing by itself as the computer served out the match.

Shortly afterward, the house and game burned to the ground and became ashes. The next day the sun rose, birds chirped, the people moved to another house and students went to school.

**Lesson: Video games are fun, but they aren't life. Unless you're a video game.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was one of those days where nothing worked for the Left paddle and the loses just piled up. Attempted sharp returns were missed, a twitch caused a lost point, and he completely whiffed a serve by not paying attention. In frustration, Left cursed and refused to play any longer. Hours later he returned, but Right chastised him for poor sportsmanship and refused to play him for a whole day.

The next day Left returned sheepishly and the two enjoyed their games together again.

**Lesson: Be modest in victory, gracious in defeat, and keep playing. It's only a game.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hopelessly behind in the game, Left tried to think of some way to gain advantage.

"You know Right, I can prove you're not really there."

"How so?"

"You're not solid - you're made of tiny dots called pixels with space between, just like the ball. It could probably go right through you if it wanted."

Right worried until the ball DID pass through.

"In fact I wonder when your dots will just fly apart."

Horrified, Right's paddle dispersed into nothing. Left served out to win.

**Lesson: Don't lose sight of the big picture on tiny details.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Left and Right paddles were standing around one day when Left challenged Right to a game.

"I don't really feel like playing" Right said.

"Oh come on, let's play. It'll be fun."

"No way. Maybe tomorrow" Right said as he departed.

"Fine, I'll play alone" Left stated. He started the game, and won 21-0. He played again and tried some trick shots, and won 21-1. He tried playing, blinking his eyes rapidly and won 21-2. Bored, he left to do something else.

**Lesson: If you want to play by yourself, try solitaire.**


	8. Chapter 8

Right paddle decided to try a trick shot he had seen on the television. While he was playing Left paddle, he attempted to hit the ball so that would come into contact with the net and barely drop over.

He tried for hours to hit the ball at just the correct angle or spot on the screen; each time the ball just continued on past the center line straight toward the awaiting opponent Left.

"I guess that footage I saw was just fake" Right concluded erroneously.

**Lesson: A video game isn't always a perfect simulation of the real thing.**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long day of pitched battle, and the mental toll was telling as the Left and Right paddles played their longest game ever with marathon volleys for each hard-fought point.

As it progressed, it appeared to Right that Left was now a curve, then a french fry, and now a pencil as his opponent's imaged wavered. Resolute, Right continued to play until the approaching ball changed to resemble a giant clam opening to eat him. He abandoned the game and ran away screaming.

**Lesson: If you are hallucinating while playing, you might need some sleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

Left paddle decided to try something different for the next game.

Whenever the ball was coming in his direction, he immediately moved up and down the screen as quickly as possible to form a virtual wall. Faster and faster he moved until he was just a dim blur, but almost every time the ball seemed to be too far ahead or pass behind him. He increased his speed but the result was worse. Left ended up losing the game with the score standing at twenty-one to two.

**Lesson: Move through life too quickly and you'll miss something important.**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a good day. Both Left and Right paddles had played well, and the air was thick with electricity as they alternated wins. Neither could build a two game lead to finish the set. Left would have the hot hand, only to have Right even the series again.

After many games, it became apparent to the two players that neither would be victorious that day. They rushed the net to call it a draw and shake hands only to be electrocuted when they touched.

**Lesson: You can play table tennis with defibrillator paddles - but it's not recommended.**


	12. Chapter 12

Left paddle and Right paddle had played Pong for as long as they could remember. The game was fun, but the basics of the game were always the same.

One day both thought and planned and brought in a friend who was a programmer. He introduced a "beginner mode" option. When it was ready to be tested, they eagerly selected the option and immediately both paddles became so large they reached from top to bottom. They started a game, but gave up when no one could score.

**Lesson: Sometimes it isn't as much fun when something is too easy.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was just one of those days.

No matter how Right paddle played, he would always lose. Different strategies, psychologies, and ploys always ended up with a bottom line that the game was lost. As the losses piled up Right became more and more angry, embittered by frustration. He finally became so angry with his bad play that in an instant he was transformed into a bright red paddle. Delighted at the change, he played with renewed vigor and still lost the remaining games that day.

**Lesson: You can paint a turd another color, but it's still a turd.**


	14. Chapter 14

One fine morning, the Right paddle showed up to play against his opponent. He bid his time for an hour, trying to play by himself but ultimately got bored. "Left said he'd be here at 7" he muttered to himself before finally leaving.

That evening, Left paddle showed up to play his favorite game. He stretched, flipped up and down the screen and practiced a few serves while he waited, but eventually gave up and went home after saying "Right promised me he would be here at 7."

**Lesson: Timing isn't everything, but it's kind of important.**


End file.
